A Good Man Brings More Good Men to War, continued
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: Part two of a series of short crossovers about the Doctor recruiting powerful fighters for his assault on Demon's Run. In this issue, the Winchesters. The next issue: The Great Detectives. Please note, I won't be adding chapters on here.


**_NLH: Here's the second part in my crossover series. I'm liking these little snippets. I can crank them out REAL fast for you. Now, I present, Part 2._**

**_I don't own Doctor Who or Supernatural._**

* * *

_On that day, when the Lord of Time and the Final Roman, the two strongest in that universe, found that a certain young girl, whom they both held dear to their hearts, had been taken from them, they did not despair. They did not cry, or shout, or scream in frustration. Instead, they ran. Ran through time and space, collecting on the many debts the Lord of Time had upon people. Nearly every living thing held a debt to that man in some way. And he went to those he deemed useful, and declared that they would repay their debts that very day. And they came together, in the incredible event known as the Battle of Demon's Run. But that battle was lost, and while many died that day, and those who lived were brought truly low, the seeds were sown to bring them all much, **much** higher. Some of those whose debts he collected upon were known. The Reptile Mistress and her human lover, the Combat Nurse, the Pirate, the Flying Men Out of Time, the Martyr Merchant. But there were more. I spin for you the tales of those others who fought at his side that day, and how they came to join him in that conquest. Last time, I told you of his recruitment of the King of Sorcerors. Now, I present to you, the Brothers of the Apocalypse._

* * *

The Winchesters were not in a good position.

They had been stalking a beast called a Leucrota, successfully luring it into an abandoned shack at the edge of the town it had been terrorizing. They had their plan all set up. They would hide carefully. The monster would go in, lured by the scent of human flesh. Once it stepped in the right spot, the tripwire they had set would activate, causing the angel's blade to swing down and bury itself into the monster, killing it and causing its body to burn.

Unfortunately, they had forgotten about how the articles they looked up on the Leucrota had mentioned a few times that the beasts had incredible senses. Right before it touched the small thread that would mean certain doom for it, the Leucrota looked up and around, as if sensing that there might be danger.

Dean cursed in his head. This was supposed to be a simple job. Go in, gank the monster, and get out, hopefully with some pie. But of course, the universe felt the need to yet again screw them over.

Or maybe not.

There was a sudden cracking noise on the far side of the shack wall. Four human eyes and two inhuman ones all turned to a seemingly human hand poking through a fresh break in the rotting wood of the shack wall. The hand held a strange device with a glowing green tip, making a whining, whirring noise. As it did, the tripwire sparked and snapped. Before anyone/anything in the room was able to react, the holiest of weaponsflew down from the sky by the rope. In one second, the Leucrota was stabbed. In another second, it was dead. By the third second, the body had caught fire, and by the eighth, nothing remained of the beast but some ashes and one slightly used angel blade.

As the boys got up from their hding places and took down the angel blade, the owner of the hand which held the device that had saved them came around and stepped in the doorway.

No words were needed between the brothers. One look, and they had communicated everything they needed to. Sam smiled at their last minute savior, and Dean said, "Just let me find somewhere to stow my girl. Unless we can take her with us?"

* * *

_**Who else imagined Dean giving puppy-dog eyes when he asked if he could take "her" with them? I think we all know what he was refferring to.  
Anyway, more parts coming your way, so keep in touch!**_

**_And don't forget, if you want to see something in here, anything at all, be it a certain fandom or the characters doing something, don't hesitate to ask. I'd love to put it in here for you._**_**  
**_


End file.
